Piper
Piper é um inimigo e um dos membros da Gangue do Açougueiro que aparecem nos Capítulos 3 e 4 de Bendy and the Ink Machine. Ele é uma reflexão imperfeita de Charley, que originalmente apareceu nos Desenhos do Bendy. Informações Descrição Assim como sua forma original, Charley, Piper é um Chimpanzé com nariz preto, grandes orelhas , o que parece ser uma barba e costeletas no cabelo. Tem uma cabeça quase careca e veste um fraque preto com colete castanho e gravata preta. Ele parece ser um pouco mais alto que dois outros inimigos da Gangue do Açogueiro. No entanto, como os outros dois inimigos da Gangue do Açougueiro , ele parece um tanto desfigurado. Seus dois olhos são mutilados de maneira diferente - Seu olho direito é arrancado e preenchido com algum tipo de tinta enquanto o esquerdo é uma forma de X com pequenos pontos. Sua boca está sempre aberta como se ele estivesse gritando, com dentes semelhantes à humanos. Ele usa um único sapato preto na perna esquerda e um desentupidor na direita, agindo como uma perna de pau, fazendo um coxear quando ele está correndo. Seus braços são longos e magros e ele usa uma luva branca na mão direita. Seu braço esquerdo parece rígido em uma posição semelhante a um espantalho, mas sem a mão esquerda. Seu fraque é um pouco desgastado com a manga direita mais curta que a esquerda, e um buraco localizado na parte inferior esquerda de seu estômago que revela as entranhas. Piper empunha um grifo como sua arma principal. Comparando com o que Henry equipa, a aparência é diferentemente moderada. Personalidade Como os outros inimigos da Gangue do Açougueiro, Piper fala de maneira um tanto rabugenta. No entanto, Piper ainda é capaz de falar algumas palavras claras, como quando ele às vezes repetidamente diz "Blah blah blah!" em um tom alto e rude. Piper se move rapidamente em direção a Henry e, quando perto dele, diminui a velocidade. Ele então tentará usar a chave de canos na tentativa de atacar Henry. Quando perto o suficiente, Piper causa uma quantidade de dano ao bater em Henry com seu grifo. Piper vai matar Henry depois de receber mais de 6 pontos de dano indo na frente dele por muito tempo, ele tem um golpe vertical muito baixo e um golpe horizontal de alto dano. Estrategia No Capítulo 3, uma boa estratégia para matá-lo é esperar que ele ataque, recuar e voltar enquanto a animação ainda está sendo reproduzida, assim Henry poderá acertá-lo pelo menos duas vezes antes que ele possa atacar novamente. Se for confrontado com vários inimigos da Gangue, é melhor matá-lo depois de Striker, já que ele não é muito forte, mas não tão lento quanto Fisher, o que permite que Henry o atraia para longe de Fisher e mate-o facilmente. Se ele chegar muito perto dos revestimentos de tinta de "Bendy", ele morrerá instantaneamente.Ele leva 6 acertos do cano, 3 da chave de cano, e 2 da Tommy Gun e do machado para matar antes de se dissipar em tinta. No Capítulo 4, atirar uma lata de Bacon vazia para o Piper inconsciente diretamente não lhe causa dano, mas ao invés disso, fazendo-o junto com Fisher e Striker, ir atrás de Henry para atacar. Se ele for visto, a melhor maneira é sempre fugir especialmente correndo e pulando. Aparições ''Capítulo 3 : Subir e Cair'' Piper é o primeiro inimigo da Gangue do Açogueiro que Henry encontra. Sua primeira aparição é no corredor de poder d Level K, onde ele sai do cartaz da "The Butcher Gang" para assustar Henry de se aproximar do interruptor e emite um grito rouco. Piper desajeitadamente caiu, e depois volta para prosseguir depois de Henry atacar. Henry deve terminar Piper com o cano antes de ativar o interruptor para ativar a abertura da entrada para o próximo local. No nível 9, vários clones sem vida de Piper e Boris também podem ser vistos amarrados às mesas no necrotério inundado, onde também há alguns cadáveres idênticos de Fisher e Striker. Ele é visto novamente amarrado a uma mesa atrás da janela da sala no final do Nível 9, onde é torturado por "Alice" com faíscas de aquecimento constantemente voando do teto, mas para depois que ela percebe a chegada de Henry para uma conversa. "Alice" questiona a si mesma entre ameaçar matar Henry ou despedaçá-lo para seu coração, usando Piper como exemplo. Atrás da tortura de Piper para punição, "Alice" afirma que ele rastejou para dentro desta sala enquanto tentava arrastá-la de volta para o local lotado de tinta."Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... Trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!!" - "Alice", Capítulo 3 Depois de pedir a Henry para fazer o lance de "Alice", ela bloqueou a janela inteira com o portão e continuou torturando Piper. Durante a tarefa, coletando engrenagens especiais para "Alice", Piper primeiro aparece em torno das áreas no Nível K, incluindo a varanda interna, o corredor de energia, onde ele o encontrou pela primeira vez, e o armazenamento de brinquedos. Nessa busca, Piper pode ser encontrado usando o equipamento especial com o braço esquerdo e o largará depois de matá-lo. Piper vai reaparecer mais tarde durante as outras tarefas de Henry em andamento. No nível P, como notado pelas janelas da sala de operação, um cadáver de Piper pode ser visto deitado em cima da mesa. No entanto, quando Henry entra no referido quarto, o corpo de Piper desaparece. Depois de completar várias tarefas antes de assumir a tarefa de coletar cinco corações de tinta, a próxima tarefa de Henry é defender a entrada de "Alice" do santuário interno no Nível 9 de Piper, junto com outros inimigos da Gangue do Açougueiro Depois de matar o exército de Searchers Minibosses da primeira alavanca da área secreta da máquina de brinquedos, puxando a alavanca número 2, numerosos inimigos da Gangue do Açougueiro aparecerão na sala de Brinquedos Celestiais que inclui vários clones de Piper. ''Capítulo 4: Maravilhas Colossais'' Piper, junto com outros inimigos da Gangue do Açougueiro retornam no quarto capítulo. Ele só é encontrado no departamento de Pesquisa e Design do Storage 9, onde ele, Fisher e Striker se reúnem em torno de um incêndio em um barril. Henry deve usar as latas vazias de Bacon Soup para criar uma distração para atraí-los para longe das entradas para os quartos próximos, caso contrário eles irão atrás de Henry para o ataque se ele não os levasse em segurança para outras salas a tempo. Bater neles com uma lata vazia de Bacon Soup fará com que ele, e até mesmo dois outros inimigos da Gangue, peguem Henry em flagrante. Um cadáver de Piper é encontrado na sala de manutenção, onde ele está deitado ao lado da caixa de madeira empilhada em cima com corações de tinta. Curiosidades * Seu nome é uma referência ao nome em inglês da sua arma, a "Pipe Wrench" * A "Pipe Wrench" de Piper tem outro nome em inglês, que é "Monkey Wrench", um provável trocadilho ou referência a sua espécie de mamífero primata. Mas mesmo a arma/ferramenta tendo um nome alternativo, Piper é na verdade um Chimpanzé, embora seja notável que essa espécie seja confundida com macacos comuns. * O atual modelo do Piper é liberado oficialmente para o Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop e é incluído no segundo pacote do SFM, junto com "Alice", Striker, Fisher, o Searcher, o Searcher Inchado e o modelo do Projecionista Referências Categoria:Capítulo 3 Categoria:Capítulo 4 Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Gangue do Açogueiro